Bones at the Estate
by lili1988
Summary: Pure Fluff. I have been playing with the idea for a while. All about friendship and mushy stuff. Rated T for some cheeky moments This is how the squints help Sweets get over his break up with Daisy.


**Hi all,**

**This is an idea I've been playing with for a while now and as I've been laid up in bed with Norovirus for the last few days finally got round to writing it, it's pure fluff set at some point after 'The method in the madness' I am not sure if it mentions anywhere in the series if Hodgins kept the estate house or not once they moved to the apartment but for the sake of this story he did :)**

**There will be a game of dares and a guy kiss just to warn you.**

**I apologise for any dodgy typo's but like I said I'm still not well!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and in case you hadn't guessed I don't own Bones!**

**...B&B...**

Sweets had taken his break up with Daisy harder than he'd ever expected to, he was the one that called it off shouldn't that make it easier to deal with? He knew psychologically that this was all part of the process but it made it no easier to cope with. So when one Thursday, Angela found him on Brennan's couch at 3 in the afternoon still in his pyjamas eating saltines and watching the shopping network she decided something had to be done and with that she formulated a plan.

A few phone calls was all it took and her master plan was set up, so on Friday morning, Sweets, Brennan, Booth and Cam were each presented with a very spangley, very Angela invitation inviting them all to a slumber party at the Hodgins Estate. She had been ecstatic when she realised that this was one of the very few weekends that it had not been booked out for some wedding or other fancy function, she was still amazed by the money people would pay for use of the stately home, one weekends use covered over half their bills! If it was possible Jack Hodgins, millionaire, was richer living in their city apartment than he had been living on his country estate.

Angela was humming happily as she threw the last of the big cushions into a circle on the floor she glanced around the patio checking things off on her fingers, patio heaters, picnic rugs, blankets, cushions, party games, decorations, food, booze. Hodgins walked out of the large patio doors and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist,  
"So wife dearest I'm finished, would you now like to tell me why when we are currently in a house that has over 50 bedrooms why I have just set up four tents in the main hall?"  
She twisted round in his arms to face him  
"Because my darling, Sweets needs cheering up"  
"And how is this not facilitated by him sleeping in a bed" Angela shook her head slightly before explaining.  
"Because when I was in my teens and me or one of my friends broke up with a guy, we'd have a sleep over, camping in tents in the yard and we'd listen to music, and sing and drink and play silly games and the next day we'd feel better and we'd remember why life still went on without our ex. But since I am now much older and it's November we have patio heaters and the tents and in doors, make sense?"

Hodgins smiled at his wife she really was 1 in a million, she'd do anything for her friends even freeze her butt off in the middle of winter just to cheer them up - although he had to admit the patio heaters were doing their job, he was warm even in his short sleeved shirt.

At that moment their guests appeared around the corner of the house Angela jumped up and down squealing in excitement.  
"Hi guys!" She ran over to her friends lacing pink feather boas around cam and Bren's necks and blue ones around Booth and Sweets necks, finally placing a pink one around her neck and a blue one around Hodgins.

Booth was giving the feather boa a curious look as he said "we'll Angela, it looks great, and strangely warm out here, but why did you leave a sign on the front door saying climb over the gate and why am I wearing a feather boa?"

Angela gave a cheeky grin "because Studley, Bren and Cam brought guys with them and at slumber parties you have to sneak guys in! And you're wearing a blue boa because tonight's games will be pink vs blue, girls vs boys!  
"Games?!" Her assembles friends looked slightly worried

"Yes Games, party games, board games, fun stuff!" Everyone looked slightly bemused by the idea but knew that when Angela's mind was made up, her mind was made up, they also knew they were not getting out of this sober!

After everyone had settled themselves onto one of the large throw cushions Angela gathered up six shot glasses and a bottle of tequila before joining them.

"Right just to warm us up and get us in the party mood, who fancies playing 'I have never'?"

Brennan looked puzzled "I have never heard of this game, how is it played? I must say though Angela despite the low temperatures I am quite comfortable and not need to warm up."

Angela laughed at Brennan's literal interpretation. "Not that sort of warming up Sweetie, but the game is simple, we each take it in turns to make an 'I have never' statement and then anyone who has done that thing has to drink"

Brennan nodded understanding the premise of the game if not understanding the point behind it. The game started slowly everyone in the circle cautious to admit to much, but soon the alcohol took its toll and they all relaxed, very quickly Angela held up an empty bottle.

"Hey guys, we're out of Tequila!" there were moans of disapproval around the circle.

"Well" Cam said a hint of a slur in her voice "What do we play next?"

...B&B...

"Oh Sweets... yes that's right ... just there" Brennan groaned between gasped breath.

"Ok, I'm nearly there... " And with that he collapsed on top of her and the two lay giggling and breathless on the twister board Angela jumped to her feet punching the air,

"Woo go Bren, go Bren! that's Twister to the girls" helping Brennan to her feet Angela and Cam did a victory dance.

"How did you win?" Booth Sulked "I beat you and Hodgins beat Cam!"

"No, No you didn't" Brennan countered "You were disqualified for tickling Angela!"

The group staggered slightly returning to their cushions, Sweets Raised his hand to get no one in particulars attention

"Wh...what are we going to play now?"

"Something that doesn't involve standing up" Brennan opined "My legs appear not to be working properly"

"Ok, in that case it has to be Boy Vs Girls dares" there was a cheer around the circle

"Ok, Ok but we get to dare you first, I have a really good one" Hodgins smirked

"Ok" the three women said in unison

"Right Ange, I dare you to take off Dr B's bra using only your teeth!" Angela and Brennan looked at each other and shrugged in agreement that they had no problem with it, Booth on the other hand looked appalled.

" Oh no! Bones is not getting her breasts out in front of you all"

"Why would I get my breasts out Booth, she's only removing my bra there is no need for me to remove my t-shirt!"

The three men looked confused and said in unison "How does that work?" Angela decided it was easier to show them than explain and gripped the bra clasp Brennan had revealed between her teeth, tugging it until the clasp released and then grunting in triumph when it dropped around Brennan's waist, the three women high fived.

"God bless strapless bra's" Cam laughed "Right your turn guys!"

The three women's heads went together conspiratorially becoming more and more animated until they finally looked up Cam spoke, "Ok Hodgins, I dare you to Kiss Seeley"

"Oh no! I am not kissing Hodgins"

"If you forfeit we win"

"God Damn it!" in his drunken state Booth's competitive streak out won his dislike at for the idea of kissing Hodgins, he leant towards Hodgins and the two men screwed their eyes shut and they're lips met.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! I cannot believe you got them to do that" Sweets was flapping like a 16 year old girl at the sight before him! Suddenly Booth flew away from Hodgins

"Oh my God! Hodgins, Tongue, Seriously?" He jumped to his feet and wiping his tongue with the sleeve of his shirt as he practically ran to get a beer

Laughing uncontrollably Sweets fell backward happier than he'd been in weeks, he realised that he didn't need Daisy to be happy he had everything he needed right here and it had just taken Angela and his friends to make him realise that.

**...B&B...**

**I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Happy New Year **

**Li x **


End file.
